


Casual Observers: Mother's Intuition

by Browneyesparker



Series: Casual Observers [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Casual Observers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Mother's Intuition, Romance, girl meets world - Freeform, joshaya, mothers and sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy couldn’t have been happier for them even though she had always known it would come to this.  A mother’s intuition was rarely ever wrong, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Observers: Mother's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to the bestest little sister a girl could ask for, for agreeing to edit this for me as part as her home schooling. I love you Kitty Kat!

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

_Mother's Inutition_

She was more hair than girl, her curls glowing golden in the setting sunshine while she and Riley came into the Matthews house arm-in-arm. Josh was sitting on the counter and helping Amy make chocolate chip cookies but he stopped when she entered the kitchen, his eyes lighting up when she came into the room. He was completely captivated with the newcomer, from the way he was looking at her it would seem like she was a Disney princess who had stepped straight out of the movies and walked into his life.

It was like Cory and Topanga all over again, except they hadn’t known each other since they were infants and Josh was three years older than Maya Hart was. But age didn’t matter, not when they were children and catching fireflies in the backyard while they sang Disney songs off-key, or played make believe in clothes that had belonged to her and Allen years ago.

Even though it was childhood stuff, Amy knew that it wasn’t _nothing_ at the same time.

She’d been dealing with young love for as long as she could remember.

It wouldn’t be any different this time around.

And it wasn’t.

Summer ended and Maya went home. Josh talked about her for weeks; there was a permanent goofy grin on his face. When he had run out of things to talk about and he had exhausted their stories, he would ask Amy if she had asked Topanga how Maya was doing.

Amy couldn’t always answer his questions though, all things Maya related weren’t good and she didn’t know how to tell him this.

Until she had to a year later, when Josh was going to spend the summer with his brother and sister-in-law. By then Maya’s parents were divorced and Topanga had told her that the young girl wasn’t the same person she was as the summer before.

Amy did her best to prepare her youngest child for the inevitable.

But just like his brother before him, he wasn’t having any of it.

“She’ll feel better when I’m there!” Josh told her emphatically as he tried to sneak his entire collection of _Encyclopedia Brown_ books into his suitcase. “You’ll _see_ mom!”

Amy laughed and ruffled his hair. “But I _won’t_ see Josh! I’ll be in Europe with dad.  I’ll take your word for it though. And when I get home you can tell me all about it, okay?”

“Okay,” Josh answered.

“And you can only bring **_one_** _Encyclopedia Brown_ book! You already packed Tom Sawyer, the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn and the latest Boxcar Children mystery! You don’t want Topanga and Cory to have to keep track of your whole bedroom, do you?”

“You’re going to be gone the _whole_ summer though! Four books aren’t nearly enough!” Josh replied.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll find something to do Josh! Now go and get ready for bed. You know we have to leave early in the morning. I have it on good authority that Maya will be there in the morning. Don’t you want to see her?”

Josh was out of the room before Amy could finish her sentence.

**.**

 

“It was _incredible_ , mom!” Cory told her over the phone. “Josh actually got Maya to smile! She hasn’t smiled in _months_ and he actually got her to smile! I can’t actually believe it!”

“Well, he does take after _you_ Cor.”

“Me?” Cory repeated, laughing. “Mom, I hate to remind you of this but I wasn’t half as good looking as he is.”

“Oh Cory, _that_ isn’t what I mean!!” Amy said in exasperation. “Remember when Topanga’s parents were getting divorced?”

“And she wanted to break up with me because she didn’t think there was such a thing as true love?” Cory asked. “How could I forget it?”

“Yes she did,” Amy conceded. “But I do remember that you were always able to coax a smile out of _her_ when you got back together.”

“They aren’t me and Topanga,” Cory told her.

“No, they aren’t.”

“But he does like her.”

Amy sighed. “I know _that_ Cory. I raised _you_. I watched you and Topanga for years. I’ve loved your father for as long as I can remember. I know what love looks like and Josh loves Maya.”

“They aren’t too young?” Cory asked, teasing her.

“No. After you and Topanga, I know. . . I know anything is possible. It’s late in New York though! You better go and get some sleep, okay? Call me again later.”

“I will,” Cory promised. “Love you.”

“Love you too Cor,” Amy said. “And by the way, you _were_ a good looking boy!”

Cory chuckled. “Thank you, Mom.”

Amy hung up the phone, happy with the news Cory had shared with her. Josh had been able to get Maya to smile. When a girl had that kind of sadness in her, it took something (or _someone_ ) really special to find her smile.

And her youngest son had been able to do it.

They had to have something _pretty_ special for that to happen.

 

**.**

One night in late autumn, Amy woke up to sounds coming from Josh’s room. He was up late again, probably going over his homework for the umpteenth time. She put her robe and slippers on, intent on telling him that he should be in bed when she stopped in front of his door.

He was strumming his miniature guitar and singing an old song into the portable phone.

_“From Tolstoy to Tinkerbell, down from Berkeley to Carmel. Got some pictures in my pocket and a lot of time to kill. Hey Sunshine, I haven’t seen you in a long time. Why don’t you show your face and bend my mind. . .”_

When the song had ended, he picked up the phone and clicked off speaker, smiling as he did. “Maya? Are you still there? Good. Okay, I’ll talk to you later then. Sweet dreams.”

Amy decided not to bust him for being awake later than he was supposed to _and_ for using the phone after 9:30pm. If he was talking to Maya, it had to be for a very good reason.

The next morning, over pancakes and chocolate milk, Josh confessed to talking to Maya the night before.

“I know I’m not supposed to be on the phone after 9:30,” Josh said, shoveling pancakes into his mouth because he was running late for school. “But she couldn’t sleep and she was lonely. What did you want me to do? Just leave her all alone?”

Amy shook her head. “No. You did the right thing. Next time ask though, okay? There’s no need to be sneaking around especially when you aren’t doing anything wrong, Josh!”

“So, I can talk on the phone after 9:30 then?” Josh asked hopefully.

“Only under the most special of circumstances,” Amy answered. “And only if you _ask_ first!”

“Okay, okay!” Josh replied, gulping his chocolate milk and swiping his hand across his mouth when a car horn started to beep outside. He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his backpack. “I’ve gotta go! My ride’s here!”

 

**.**

Josh was whirling and twirling Maya around the dance floor, they had been dancing since the DJ had started to play music. Somewhere over the course of the night, they had both discarded their shoes and he had undone his emerald bowtie. Maya’s plastic crown of flowers was lopsided but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Josh even for a second, her dress glittering in the white lights.

Amy hoped the photographer had captured at least one picture of them dancing. It was a beautiful moment, one that she wanted to be able to keep forever. She would show it to their children one day and say, _“See? Your daddy’s loved your mommy ever since they were little kids.”_

“I got the photographer to take a few pictures of them,” her new son-in-law tells her in his lilting Irish accent, nodding in Josh and Maya’s direction. “A moment like _that_ deserves to be preserved for the rest of their lives.”

Amy beamed. “Thank you Mark,” she said, giving him a hug.

Later on, a few months after the wedding, Mark and Morgan sent Amy some pictures of the wedding. Among them were a handful of Maya and Josh, all in different poses and degrees of dance, each one with looks of pure, unadulterated adoration on their faces.

Amy framed them all in a frame with multiple slots and hung them with the other family pictures. Because Maya was a part of their family now even if it wasn’t by blood or even in name quite yet.

**.**

They didn’t see each other again until they were 13 and 16. Amy wasn’t too nervous about letting Topanga run Christmas for the first time to notice that things were adorably awkward between the two childhood pals.

Josh rubbed the back of his neck and made some offhand comment about how Maya had grown up gorgeous before hoisting Auggie up on his shoulders and disappearing while Maya watched him go, a smile on her face.

Later on, during the ride home, Josh was the one with the silly smile on his face. His secret showing for Amy and Allen to see.

Neither of them said anything though.

It wasn’t time yet.

 

**.**

Josh was going to New York more and more. He said it was to see Cory and Amy believed he thought that was why he was really going. Even though she knew that the fact Maya was there had _something_ to do with it. He would protest it loudly every single time someone would suggest it was why he was going up.

“She’s too young for me!” He would argue as he swung his duffle bag over his shoulder and kissed Amy goodbye.

It was true, Maya _was_ too young for him by the law’s standards but Amy knew he was trying to talk himself out of feelings that he shouldn’t be having. Because if Josh didn’t like her then he would have come right out and said it like the time one of his friends at school had kept pestering him for a date.

Josh had told her point blank that he just didn’t see her like that.

This was different though. He never told Maya or anybody _that_. He just kept bringing up the age thing, a constant reminder of things he couldn’t have quite yet.

But Amy wasn’t the kind of mother to force issues on her children. So, she stayed quiet and let Josh do his thing without telling him that one day, someday Maya would be older or forcing her on him. It was his life, she was going to let him learn from his mistakes and make his own decisions.

And when he disappeared to New York _again_ , all Amy could do was smile.

**.**  

He hadn’t talked to Maya on the phone this late since they were both little kids and she couldn’t sleep because she missed her father. This time, he wasn’t singing Simon & Garfunkel songs to tempt her to go to sleep with good dreams or assuring her that everything would be okay.  

This time they were arguing and if Josh’s end was anything to go by, things were pretty heated. He was pacing around his room and waving his free hand around in the air, like Maya was right in front of him.

“Do whatever you want Maya!” He practically snarled. “Fine! Go out with him then! I _don’t_ care! No, I’m not lying to you. I _really_ don’t care if you go out with him or not! It’s your life, you can do whatever you want. I don’t even know why you called me in the first place! Fine, maybe I will! Don’t you dare hang up first Maya Hart! Hey, I told you not to hang up on me!”

He growled at the phone in frustration before angrily throwing it on his bed. Josh looked up and saw Amy standing in the doorway with a look of surprise on her face.

He had the decency to look ashamed of himself as he cleared his throat, his ears turning red. “Oh, did you hear that?” He asked.

“Yes!” Amy said, folding her arms and looking at him sternly. “Joshua Gabriel Matthews, _what_ was that all about!?”

“She . . . she told me to go screw myself!” Josh replied indignantly.  

“Well, you weren’t very nice to her!” Amy pointed out.

“Yeah, well . . . she called me to ask if she should go out on a date with this new kid at school!” Josh told her. “ _Why_ would she even do that?”

Suddenly, something dawned on Amy and she smirked. “You’re jealous!”

“Mom, _please_ , I am _not_ jealous!” Josh said. “I just wish she would _stop_ bugging me all the time!”

“Oh Josh, she doesn’t bug you all the time! Come on, just admit it, you’re _jealous_ because somebody’s interested in Maya!”

“That would be completely unfair of me if I actually _was_!” Josh protested. “She’s _three_ years younger than me! I can’t just ask her to sit around waiting for the day when she’s finally old enough to date me!”

“I know, I know!” Amy said, coming in and smoothing his hair away from her face. “But you’re still going crazy over the fact that somebody who isn’t _you_ wants to spend time with her. Aren’t you?”

“No. . .” Josh lied before sighing. “Well, okay, maybe a _little_. But I shouldn’t feel this way! I should be okay with the fact that guys her _own_ age are interested in her.”

Amy sighed. “I don’t think you’re really angry with _Maya_. You’re angry with yourself because you’re jealous and you’re having feelings for her that you don’t think you should. Right?”

Josh thought about it for a minute and then nodded his head. “I’m not angry with Maya. No matter how hard I’ve tried to be angry with her since we met up again in December. . . I can’t. I think I really. . .” he trailed off, stopping short of a confession.

Amy smiled and gestured towards his phone. “You better call and make things right with her, Josh.”

He tried but it went straight to voicemail. Josh looked at his mother pitifully. “She doesn’t want to talk to me,” he said, comically mournful.

“Keep trying,” Amy said. “I’m going to unload the dishwasher.”

1 hour and 36 minutes later, Josh was trying to work on homework in the kitchen. He had been calling Maya every three minutes, with the same results; she still hadn’t picked up her phone. Josh was lamenting about how _badly_ he had screwed things up and banging his pencil against the table when there was a sharp knock on the glass door.

When Amy saw his mouth drop open, she went over to see who was there. It was Maya, staring at him with unblinking eyes, shivering in the cool spring evening.

“Well, just don’t stand there!” Amy told him. Let her in!”

“Oh right!” Josh said, going over to the door and opening it. He looked back at her for the longest time before laughing and rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey Maya, does your mom know you’re here?”

“What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that!?” Maya answered, hitting him on the chest as she came into the house. “Hah? You aren’t my brother and you most certainly aren’t my _boyfriend_. I’m not sure we’re even friends. So, what gives Matthews!?”

“Ouch! Will you please stop it Maya?” Josh asked, trying to shield himself from her blows.

_“Answer me!”_ Maya demanded. “ _What_ gives you the _right_ to talk to me like that!?”

“Nothing! Okay? I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you. I was.  . .” Josh trailed off and looked helplessly at Amy.

“You’re on your own, son,” Amy told him.  

“You were _what_?” Maya asked, gently putting a hand on his arm.

“We’re friends,” Josh said. “I want you to know that . . . we _are_ friends! And I just want you to be careful. I care about you Maya. I have ever since the first day we met all those years ago.”

“We’re _friends_?” Maya repeated. “I spent all of my birthday money so you could tell me that we’re _friends_?”

Josh smiled at her. “The next time we fight, I’ll make the trip. Okay?”

Maya sighed. “Just for you to know, I told him that I wasn’t interested in going out with him. Okay?”

“Really?” Josh asked.

Amy noted the relief on his face and smirked as she went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Maya nodded. “Really, I guess I’m still stuck on somebody else. Crazy, isn’t it?”

Josh shook his head. “No. No, it isn’t. Maybe he’s a little bit stuck on you too. But listen Maya, he wants you to go and live your life. Don’t sit around waiting for someday to come around. It’ll be here before either of you know it and then you’ll wish you had seen what else was out there.”

From the corner of her eye, Amy saw Maya shake her head.

“No,” she said. “No, I’m pretty sure that I would _never_ wish for something like that.”

**.**

 

Summer.

Josh was in New York for the most of it but everybody, including Katy Hart, Shawn Hunter, Lucas Friar and Maya met up in Cape Cod for the week before and after 4th of July. They rented a big house on the beach and just spent time together.

Amy was not unaware of the shift between Maya and Josh. They were closer than ever, sharing secrets and disappearing for long walks in downtown Wellfleet. When they came home, they would smell like coffee shops and dusty books and they would both look so happy after they had spent the afternoon together.

One rainy afternoon during their vacation, Amy went to find them to see if they wanted to go to a movie to pass the time because everybody else had started to argue from being cooped up for too long. She found them sitting next to each other on the couch, Bob Dylan was playing on one of the many portable speakers that had been brought to the Cape by the teenagers and Maya was drawing on Josh’s arm with a thin-tipped Sharpie. She was deep in concentration as she drew the New York skyline across his arm and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

Amy cleared her throat, sorry to interrupt them, but unwilling to leave them at the beach house by themselves. They both looked at her, not at all embarrassed to be caught.

“We’re going to a movie,” she said.

“Okay,” Maya answered easily, capping her marker and tossing it on the coffee table.

“Be right there Mom,” Josh added.

Amy was sorry when their vacation ended and they had to part ways.

**.**

The years passed by quickly and pretty soon, Maya was legally an adult. But something was holding them back, maybe it was the fear of ruining their friendship by crossing over into something more. Sure, they had been _something more_ for longer than they had known but putting it into actual words was something that could be terrifying.

It would happen eventually, it was certainly inevitable. But Amy still wasn’t going to force it, push Maya on Josh. He already had her wrapped around his pinky finger, she already had his heart.

The two of them couldn’t imagine life without the other one in it.

It finally happened on New Year’s, after the clock had struck 12 and everybody in the room had kissed their other half. Josh and Maya did it too because everybody else was doing it. Amy watched with bated breath as they pulled away and separated, going to different corners of the house.

Riley followed Maya and Cory followed Josh.

While everybody else _still_ had to wait.

 

**.**

A year later, they were engaged. Josh looked like he had won the lottery as he held Maya’s hand up and showed off the engagement ring, a symbol that they belonged to each other for as long as they both should live. 

Amy couldn’t have been happier for them even though she had _always_ known it would come to this.

A mother’s intuition was _rarely_ ever wrong, after all.

 

**_The End_**

 

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, the next story is Topanga’s because her story has been coming to me in bits and pieces. Secondly, I hope you will tell me what you thought of this chapter. I am anxiously awaiting your thoughts. Third of all, next week I will be out of town for a birthday party. . . so, I’ll possibly update the Wednesday or the Thursday before I leave.
> 
> Anyways. I know lots of you are going back to school over the next few weeks, I’m wishing all of you a good and healthy year. 
> 
> Until Next Time!


End file.
